Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Norse
by Mr. 125
Summary: Follow Indiana Jones on the next saga in his adventures to the frozen lands of Iceland. There is believed to be a jewel that had given the Norse victory in battles. Indy wants it, but so do the Nazis.
1. 1938 Barnet College

Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones. Let us thank George Lucas and Steven Spielberg for creating this very special trilogy.

A/n: Greetings, my comrades in arms. I am sharpshooter one two five. Today, I am presenting a new saga in the Indiana Jones adventures. This is my first Indiana Jones fic, so please bear with me. I hope this sounds original…but please enjoy.

A special acknowledgement: LordRahlSeeker is writing some of these parts as well. Though, his account is still in debate. He and I have busily created the rough plot of this story. But he is going to be the one who describes everything…from scenery, to clothes, and to even the romance. I shall be the one who plots out the combat scenes and dialogue. We bring you, Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Norse.

* * *

**1938, Barnett College, **

"It is rumoured that this precious jewel lies in Iceland. And—yes, Clark?"

"Where about in Iceland, Professor?"

"Well, as I've said, it is only a rumour. Nobody knows exactly where it is, but some say that it is located deep in a hidden temple," Dr. Jones droned on in his melodramatic voice.

"What's so important about this jewel?"

"The historians say that the ancient Norse people used it in time of war. They'd—" Dr. Jones was again cut off by the bell, signalling that the class was over. "I'll continue next class. Be sure to finish your essays on the lost civilizations that have been found in the jungles of South America. Any questions on that? No? Then I will be in my office today, and have a good weekend," the Professor concluded.

The students filed out of the door. Indiana Jones leaned back into his chair and removed his spectacles. He picked up a stack of work to be marked and headed to his office. Personally, he thought that his office was nothing more than a boiler room—a janitor's closet. He eyed the stack of papers and sighed. Indiana decided to leave the marking to tomorrow. But then he realized that the next day was Saturday. It would do him good to take the week off. He put on his coat and his fedora. He was about to walk out the doors of the Barnett College, but then he saw someone he never wanted to see. He quickly turned around and walked to his office. Indiana remembered seeing a door that lead to the roof. His eyes searched through the clutter of papers and artifacts. Bingo! Jones ran to the door and pulled it open. He found himself looking at a narrow winding staircase. A few minutes later, he pulled a door open and stepped out onto the roof. Lucky for him, the wind wasn't blowing. He strode across the roof and looked out into the parking lot. He could see his car. Indiana just needed to get lower. He walked down a few steps that lead to a lower part of the college. He walked along the edge, looking for a ladder.

"Ah, Dr. Jones, come down from there. You can hurt yourself," a voice rang out from below. "We have so much to catch up on."

Indiana blew a sigh of frustration and climbed down the ladder. He came face to face with his rival American archaeologist, William Parker.

William Parker's dirty dark hair framed a face that bore no mercy with cruel eyes that had seen much that would make a normal man faint. He looked as if he were in a work frenzy as his clothes were rumpled with wear.

"I have a proposition you will never resist, my dear friend. Step into my car, and we'll have a little…chat," Parker said, motioning to his car.

"Have a good night yesterday, Parker?"

"Oh shut up and get in the car"

* * *

Minutes later, he found himself at a pub downtown.

"Jones, I haven't seen you for a little more than five years. How's life?"

"Look, Parker. I'm not here for small talk. You have a proposition for me?"

"Always straight to the point with you eh, Jones? It just goes like this," his rival lowered his tone to barely a whisper. His hands were trembling with excitement. "The Nazis have found out about the Norse jewel. The same one we have been researching for a number of years."

"Actually, William, if you bothered to do any research whatsoever instead of just copying my rough notes, you'd know that it rightfully belongs to Egypt."

"Jones, Jones, Jones. You know, knowing you, whether it is in Egypt or not, you'll find it somehow. And after finding it, you'll just give it to a museum! Why, Dr. Jones?"

"And what's your point, Parker?"

"Anyway, we can show them where it is. I'll wager that we'll be paid quite handsomely. You've been studying with me, so I find it only fair that you come with me on this expedition to Iceland."

Indy nearly choked on his glass of whiskey. He stood up with a disgusted look on his face. "The Nazis! Have you gone crazy, William? If you help them, they'll march all over the world with unimaginable power."

Parker frowned. "Now, Indiana, that's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm asking you because we understand each other. You and I, we are different kinds of archaeologists. I thought that you'd be the right man, Jones."

Jones slammed his fist onto the table. "Parker, I knew you could go really low—even shooting your own colleague just for glory. But helping the Nazis…that's the worst idea you've ever thought of."

"My friend, the worst idea I've ever "thought" of? It's already begun. I just made a little trip here to ask you, but I suppose I'm to be turned down." Parker stood up and looked Indiana in the eye. "But it'll be too bad that you'll be on the wrong side of the war, Indiana Jones."

Without a warning, Indy's fist shot forward and caught Parker in the middle of his face. He heard Parker's nose break with a horrible crunching sound. He then grabbed him, and they both fell to the floor. Jones landed on top and began to beat William's face to a bloody pulp. A pair of hands roughly hauled him off of Parker. Indiana whirled around and punched the man in the gut. When he turned to face Parker, he was gone.

"You son of a bitch, you," Jones muttered through clenched teeth. He turned to the man behind him and dealt him a kick to his face. The rest of the people had run out the door, and seven men entered and glared at Indiana. He ducked around a corner, right before the men opened fire with their MP-40 Sub-Machine guns. The rounds ricocheted off the walls. Indy peered down the hallway and saw a door. He ran through it and there were barrels, all lined up. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and waited by the door. Sure enough, a man slowly walked through. He didn't even have time to scream out before Indiana Jones snuck up behind him and broke the bottle over his unprotected head. Jones looked at the remains of the broken glass bottle and then threw it at the man's head. He bent down and picked up the gun. He stepped out of the room and squeezed the trigger. Another man standing in the hallway fell to the ground. He tried to get back to the main room, but the men were already waiting for him. As he peered around a corner, he heard a gunshot, and a man fell to the ground. The others looked around the room, trying to figure out where the shot came from. This gave Indy a few seconds for the element of surprise. He fired the gun in a few short bursts, cutting two more men down. The other three overturned a table and hid behind it. Apparently, there was someone else in the bar. And that person was on Jones's side. Indy picked up a bottle and threw it at the overturned table. Its contents splattered all over the table. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his lucky charm. Two flicks and the flame burst out. Indiana threw the lighter at the table and it went up in fire. Two men dove out of the way, but another was caught in the fire. The man screamed as flames licked from his jacket. He stood up and ran to the door, but fell short a few steps. Indy's guardian angel had come to the rescue once more. Jones popped out and fired his SMG. And in turn, another of them fired back. Indy grabbed a bottle once again and ran towards one of the men. The man raised his gun and squeezed the trigger…but no bullets came out! Indiana grinned and swung the bottle at his head. The man reeled over in pain. Indy grabbed a chair and brought it down on the man's back. Finally, he collapsed in a heap.

Jones looked around for the last guy. Suddenly, he heard rustling from behind him. He turned around just in time to see the last man swing a table leg at him. Indy ducked and threw a punch at his face. Jones ran to behind the counter. The man threw the leg away and ran to the pool table. He grabbed a billiard ball and chucked it at Indy. Jones grunted as the ball flew past his shoulder and smashed into a bottle behind him. Indy glanced down and saw a rifle under the counter. He snatched it up and took aim. Before his could fire, the man dove beneath the pool table. The man withdrew his own revolver and fired at Indiana. As he ducked, the man jumped out and grabbed a pool cue. As soon as Indy poked his head out, he took a hit to the head with the butt of the cue. He tried to run, but the man threw the cue at him like a spear. Indy grabbed a billiard ball and ran up the staircase. As the man approached, Indy kneed him in the gut, and then brought the ball down on his head with a pulpy _smack! _The man fell unconscious. Jones opened up his hands.

"The lucky eight ball," he muttered to himself. He heard someone approach him from behind. He turned around, holding the 'eight' ball out in front of him. The stranger wore a hat, similar to Indy's fedora. The stranger pulled off the hat to reveal her face.

"Indiana Jones, it's good to see you again," she said with a small smile.

"Kate Johnson? Is that you?" Jones adjusted his fedora.

"It's been many long years, Jones."

"It has, hasn't it? Tell me, Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course."

"For me? I suspect that you always carry a revolver around you at all times, then."

"William came here to talk about the Norse treasure, am I correct?" Kate asked, ignoring Indy's sarcasm.

"How did you know about the Norse jewel?"

"Jones, don't play stupid with me. You've been studying it with me even before you found the Ark of the Covenant."

* * *

Marcus Brody pulled up into Indy's driveway. He knocked on the door and Indiana Jones let him in.

"Listen, Marcus. I came across Parker today and he told me that the Nazis are looking for the Treasure of the Norse."

"You know, I've never really understood what good the jewel was, anyway."

"The jewel acted as a giant magnifying glass. If you put it under the sun at a certain angle, it is powerful enough to burn through alloy and blind everyone that looks upon the light."

"Don't you mean, melt the metal?"

"No, I mean literally burning through the metal. Like a super laser."

"And where is this jewel located?"

"Iceland. It's in a temple. Nobody knows for sure, because it seems to have submerged under the snow and possibly rock."

"Then don't worry, Indiana. Those morons will never find it."

"Actually, Marcus, Parker is helping them."

Marcus almost spit out his wine back in the glass. "Oh dear," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Exactly, so I've decided that I should go to Iceland and retrieve it first."

"That's Nazi territory!"

Indy grinned. "Egypt is Nazi territory, and Marcus, I've gone to Berlin—Nazi central. What makes you think I won't get out of there alive? This should be a breeze." Jones threw his whip into his briefcase and loaded up his revolver.

* * *

Indiana walked through the crowded airport. He accidentally bumped into a lady while walking towards the ticket booth. "Sorry, ma'am," Indy muttered.

The woman looked up and grinned. "Hello again, Indiana."

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Must I remind you again, Jones, that I too am an archaeologist. Now, are you headed to Iceland?"

"No, I'm headed to Egypt.

"Egypt? That's an entirely different continent from where the jewel is at."

"Yeah, but maybe I'm not trying to get the jewel, Kate."

"That's a good one. But we both know that if the jewel gets into the hands of Nazis, there's no telling what would happen. I'm just curious of why you're going to Egypt. But I'll find out," Kate said. Before Indy could reply, she spoke again, "Because I'm your partner, Indiana Jones."

* * *

A/n: That's a wrap. I will be spewing out chapters…since my friend and I have great ideas planned for this. Please review. Tell me any combat moves that you would like to see…or something. Romance included. 


	2. We Have a Trace

A/n: Hello again, dear readers. Err, right now, it's just me. LordRahl Seeker won't reply until he finds the need.

Kogoro: Thank you very much for reviewing first. I actually came up with the jewel idea. My friend wanted to find someplace new, so we thought during PE class, and bingo. We came up with Iceland. But mind you, we won't be visiting Iceland just yet.

Sir-Dik-Dik FOB: You've returned! It's too bad that you don't like Indiana Jones. But I'll tell you, later on, the fighting is going to be just like Spartan 000's…well, hand to hand wise. But I'm not going to include those…brutal back breakers. Just the old classic head butts and all that.

Han Solo666: Thank you. That seems a little like the Raiders of the Lost Ark…but we'll see…we'll see.

You know in those movies, right? There is usually just either action and fighting, then talking and romance. Fighting will come next chapter.

Indiana took a seat on the plane and gazed out the window. Kate took her seat directly opposite from him. He removed his fedora and set it on the seat beside him.

"It'll be fun, going back to Iceland and all," Indy said with no enthusiasm.

"Did you say, 'going back'?" Kate looked up.

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"I thought you gave up after your journeys in the library."

"You do you mean by 'journeys'? Those were educational, Kate. I was bent on finding that treasure back then. It's the chance of a lifetime now!"

"Well, what was your trip in Iceland for?"

"Didn't you see the magazine a long time ago? It was my first job…with Sophia Hapgood."

"You mean, Madame Sophia?"

"If you want to call her that," Indy adjusted his tie and took a sip from his glass. He still wore his famous garb—a plain brown jacket over a white shirt. The only difference was that he wore his tie and kept his weapons in his briefcase. He wanted to look presentable in front of the public.

"You know, every time you go on your field adventures, you're always with someone new."

"What are you talking about?"

"I do work for the government too. You're the famous archaeologist. Everyone knows who your partners are—and I do know about the Ark of the Covenant," Kate lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

"So you do, do you? I thought that was supposed to be confidential…only to be known by 'top men.'"

"Ah, well, I found out anyway. But, you always find someone new to go with."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you miss your other partners?"

Indy looked out the window and sighed. "Some…but not all. There was Sophia, then Willie."

"Willie Scot, in Shanghai? The actress in Club Obi Wan?"

"Yes, that's who."

"You seem to work a lot of celebrities, Jones," Kate laughed.

"Hmm, except for Marion. She was only Professor Ravenwood's daughter. Now, she's one I miss."

"Where do you think she's off to?"

"Actually, I have no idea. After our trip to Egypt, she went her own way. I believe she went back to her bar in Nepal."

"A bar tender, eh?"

"Yeah, so what've you been doing for the past few years?" Indiana asked, ignoring her comment. He decided to change the subject, before reaching Dr. Elsa Schneider.

"So, what is our purpose in coming to Egypt?" It was Kate's turn to ignore Indy.

"Like I told Parker, if you had been studying properly, you would know," Indy started, beginning his long "lesson" about its history. He dug into his briefcase and pulled out a file folder. He opened it up, and there were all the notes he had kept while researching. He was planning to teach his next class on them. "It's only called the Norse treasure because it's in Iceland. You see, the Norse had invaded Egypt. Somehow, they managed to get through the hot desert. They completely avoided the Cataracts, of course. Maybe it was some sort of magic, I don't know. The Norse invaders took over the holy town and took the sacred treasure for their own purposes. After they were gone, an Egyptian pharaoh wrote down directions to the Norman temple. They say that he was guided by the gods when he was writing. Also, one book said that he had written down the instructions in his own tomb."

"You mean his pyramid?"

"No, it was an underground tomb. It was just like a building, but it delved deep underground," Indy paused, searching through his notes. He pulled out a diagram of it and put it in front of Kate. "Just like the Ark, the temple was covered up with sand. It also mentioned that the temple might've caved in."

Kate slumped back into her seat. "If it is buried, how are we going to find it now?"

Indy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe there are clues written throughout other temples and sites that still remain."

"Do you know where to start?"

"Actually, yes," Indy said as he pulled out a little side note. "I found this little note between a few pages in one of the books I was reading. Apparently, someone else was studying the Treasure as well as us. He looked like he was doing a pretty damn good job too. He-" Indy was abruptly cut off but Kate.

"Or she. We don't know if that someone was a man or woman," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Right, right. I think that this certain someone was onto something—something big. They left a piece of writing, though."

"Let's see what I can decipher from it," Kate said, squinting at the untidy looking scribble. "It looks like this person was in a hurry…"

"Yes, but what does it say?" Indy wasn't known to be a patient man when he came to the verge of discovering things.

"Patience, Jones," Kate said, waving her hand, still absorbing the note. "Hmm…wait, what's this?" She paused and she brought her finger up to the note. She ran it over a crimson mark and froze. "Jones, when did you get this note?"

"Uh, just a week ago. I was just reviewing some extra books for my lessons."

"Do you see this mark, Indy? It's blood."

A/n: Ooh, cliff hanger. Sorry it's so short. It'll get longer later on. I've even written out a special scene I am going to use later on…it's about six pages of non-stop action. And sharks.


End file.
